


Private Picnic

by Leighann



Category: Gunsmoke
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-06
Updated: 2015-06-06
Packaged: 2018-04-03 02:12:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4082737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leighann/pseuds/Leighann
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is an ATC to Season 7 The Dealer, where Matt and Kitty go on their private, personal picnic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Private Picnic

**Personal Picnic**

**By Leighann**

A/N: To Singerme as she requested a story about the exchange between Matt and Kitty at the end of this episode and what happened on the next day.

 **Disclaimer:** Due to mature themes this story is not appropriate for anyone under the age of 17. _Gunsmoke™©_ and related properties are Registered Trademarks of CBS Studios Inc. No copyright infringement intended. No profits made here.

****DO TO MAUTURE THEME READER DISCRESION IS ADVISED.****

**MK** 

Kitty stood outside The Long Branch beside Matt watching Johnny and Lily as they stood talking in the street. She crossed her arms in front of her.

“You’re gonna take the day off tomorrow.” She ordered.

Matt looked down at Kitty, “Day off? What for?”

Kitty looked up at Matt, “Cause we’re going on a picnic.” She replied with a ‘no excuses, don’t even think about arguing with me,’ look.

Matt tried to stare her down, but only succeeded in laughing, making Kitty laugh when she won the stared down.

Still chuckling, Matt took Kitty by the arm and escorted her back into The Long Branch.

**MK**

Matt slowly sank down into the refreshing water in the modest pool that formed near a grove of trees on each side of Silver Creek. The water felt refreshing to his tired muscles, and allowed him to clean up before joining Kitty, who was napping on the creek bed under the shade of a large Oak tree.

Matt liked the solitude this hidden location afforded them. He was able to relax and let his thoughts run free when he was here. And because of that, Matt had never told a single solitaire person about this place until that very first picnic he took Kitty on over six years ago.

Matt smiled at the memory of that first picnic they had here together. He grinned as he recalled how bold they had both been skinny-dipping in the creek that afternoon. His mind swirled with the memory of Kitty’s hands running over his chest and shoulders, as arousal shot through Matt’s body and centered in his groin. The image of her hands caressing his chest turned into Kitty’s lips kissing their way down from his shoulders toward his bellybutton. His erection grew and throbbed as her lips crept downward. The sensation this was causing made Matt shudder with pleasure as he became painfully aroused. Matt shifted and spread his legs slightly. Kitty’s lips worked their way down and circled around the base of his member. Matt’s muscles quivered against her lips as she placed kisses along his shaft toward the tip making Matt groan. He was so hard now that the head of his penis had broken the surface of the water, causing his breath to catch in his throat.

“Oh my!”

Matt’s eyes snapped open from his daydream at the sound of Kitty’s voice coming from the creek bank. She was starring wide-eyed at him with her hand covering her mouth.

Kitty stood frozen in place at the edge of the creek bank. She couldn’t take her eyes off Matt. Kitty lowered her hand and swallowed hard once, but couldn’t speak as her eyes took quiet inventory of Matt’s handsome form lounging in the water before her. She noticed the muscles in his arms and chest rippling as he breathed. Kitty’s eyes continued their journey down his chest. She followed the small amount of body hair on Matt’s stomach that gradually teased its way down towards his legs. Kitty wanted to feel those stomach muscles under her hand as they smoothed their way down between Matt’s legs toward his penis, which was ridged, sleek, and jutting slightly out of the water. Kitty felt Matt’s gaze on her, and it drew her eyes back up to his face. She took a deep breath and parted her lips.

Matt couldn’t move, couldn’t stop him self from absorbing her beauty, as Kitty stood there watching him. There was a slight blush on her cheeks, but it was from embarrassment. There was nothing coy about Kitty standing there studying him. He wanted to go to her, but he couldn’t move. Just then she slowly blinked and spoke.

“Mind if I join you, Cowboy?”

Matt still couldn’t move, or form any words in response to Kitty’s question. He didn’t know what to do. One part of Matt’s brain was telling him to apologize, while the other part was screaming for him to stand up, and grab the woman standing before him in a passionate embrace.

Kitty stood there watching Matt and caught a glimpse of his internal struggle. Kitty decided to give Matt some further encouragement, and slowly started to undress herself, until she stood there completely naked before him.

Matt drank in the vision before him. Kitty was so beautiful with her slender stature, richly rounded breasts, her nipples pink and slightly crinkled, smooth curve of her hips, and the poised strength of her thighs. Matt couldn’t tear his eyes away from her. His groin ached while his heart pounded with his desire for her.

Kitty stepped down into the water and walked half way to where Matt was reclining. Seeing Matt’s love, and desire for her in his eyes, gave Kitty the boldness to make her next move. 

“Make love to me, Matt.” 

Matt looked lovingly into Kitty’s sparkling blue eyes, stood up, and extended his right hand to her. Kitty continued her journey towards Matt and took his hand. When she was standing in front of him, Matt wrapped his arms around her and embraced her.

“Oh, Kitty.”

It came out almost a groan as Kitty’s arms circled around Matt’s neck. Matt shifted their position and moved them to where he had just been sitting. He tightened his grip on her, as his mouth came down onto hers for a searing kiss. Each kiss became deeper and more passionate until the need for air broke them apart. Matt started trailing kisses along Kitty’s jaw. He nibbled on her ear, causing Kitty to shiver slightly and press her body closer to his, making him move to her neck. When Kitty tilted her head to the side and gave a lusty moan, Matt knew he had hit the mark. So he started sucking, kissing and nibbling the area, as his hand slid between their bodies and cupped one of Kitty’s breasts. His thumb rubbed over her nipple until it became taut.

A surge of pleasure coursed through him as Kitty’s fingers roamed seductively up Matt’s thigh. His penis tightened as Kitty’s hand moved up and around his hip. Her fingertip trailed along Matt’s erection toward its base. Upon reaching the base, Kitty’s fingers raked through his coarse hair. Matt stopped breathing when her hand encased his shaft and began to move in a slow steady rhythm.

Feeling his control slipping, Matt stilled Kitty’s hand before removing it. His fingertips brushed gently over the patch of curls between Kitty’s legs towards her center. Moving slowly, his fingers encountered the heat of her desire for him. Her arousal made Matt’s yearning run unchecked through his veins. He slid two fingers into her, while capturing her mouth in a ravenous kiss.

Kitty gave a small cry, thrusting her hips towards Matt’s hand, as she lost all pretext of control when his thumb started massaging her clitoris. Kitty arched her back and gasped loudly when her orgasm came over her with scorching speed, leaving her breathing uneven, and her heart pounding as the aftershocks flowed through her.

Matt repositioned Kitty, so that she was reclining against the edge of the water. He moved his body over hers, settling between her legs with is throbbing erection resting at the opening of her hot sensuality. Matt captured Kitty’s mouth with another deliciously searing kiss while entering her in one quick thrust. Kitty sucked in her breath, as her body tensed at this suddenly tender movement. Matt planted light kisses on her breasts and shoulders to give her body time to adjust. Kitty’s discomfort didn’t last long, as waves of pleasure washed over Kitty from Matt’s kisses. She moaned softly, and rocked her hips to encourage Matt to continue. Matt slowly met her thrusts as he continued to suck and nip at her breasts.A knot of desire was forming in Kitty’s belly as Matt slowly thrust in and out of her. As the knot grew, Kitty became frustrated with his pace.

“Please, Matt.”

Matt let go of her nipple he was suckling, and looked up to meet Kitty’s eyes. He saw her eagerness and desire evident in those lovely blue eyes.

“I need you now,” she faintly whispered.

All ideas of making slow languorous love to her dissolved, as Matt saw the raw, hot, passion in Kitty’s eyes. Wanting to give her as much pleasure as possible, Matt adjusted his position to gain a better balance, and began to trust faster and deeper into Kitty, making her moan as they started their spiral toward fulfillment. Her small cries, and eager thrusts, told Matt that he was giving her just what she needed.

“Oh, yes, god yes...yes...Matt. Don’t stop.”

Kitty wrapped her legs around his waist deepening his penetration, and causing Matt to bury his face into the crook of Kitty’s neck and smile. Their rhythm was intoxicating, as their thrusts became faster, and deeper, building the flame of desire in them pushing them higher. Kitty’s muscles felt deliciously tight around his penis as Matt felt her orgasm building. He quickly thrust into her two more times when he felt her become warmer and tighter, before her vaginal muscles clamped down and pulsated around him causing his own orgasm. Matt continued to lazily thrust into Kitty, as they both came down from their sexual high. 

They laid there in silence letting their breathing become normal. As Matt started to lift up to move, Kitty stopped him by tightening the grip her legs had on his waist. Kitty reached up and put her hand on the back of Matt’s neck, and brought his head down to meet hers and kissed him. The kiss caused a surge of desire in both of them. Kitty broke the kiss and looked deep into Matt’s eyes.

“That was wonderful.”

Matt gave her a full dimpled grin.

“It was wonderful, wasn’t it.”

“Um hum.”

Matt went to kiss her, but Kitty put her hand on his chest and stopped him.

“You know I should be mad at you?” She stated with an arched eyebrow.

“Kitty?” Matt’s confusion clear on his face.

“For not brining me out here more often.”

“Oh, I see,” his amusement clearly showing.

She playfully swatted his arm. “It’s not funny Matt, do you know how long it’s been since we’ve been on a private, personal picnic?”

“Well Miss Russell, as a matter of fact I do.”

Kitty sat up in surprise. “You do!”

Matt wanted to laugh at her reaction. “Let’s see now,” Matt pretended to pounder.

“Never mind, let’s just enjoy the day, okay?” she said a bit deflated.

Matt put his finger on Kitty’s chin tipping her head up towards him. “Two months,” and kissed her on the tip of her nose.

Kitty’s eyes went wide with surprise before narrowing, “That’s not funny, mister.” She stated a bit miffed with him.

Matt leaned in closer to her, “I’m sorry honey, can you forgive me?”

Kitty gave him a look that said ‘make me’ written all over it.

“Looks like I’m going to have to make you forgive me,” he chuckled.

“Oh and just how are you going to do that? You know I don’t give in eas- .”

Matt cut off her reply with a sultry kiss that left Kitty breathless and fully aroused. With the only thing on her mind now was making love to him again.

Matt smiled as he continued to kiss Kitty senseless. He made a mental note to try and take Kitty on a private, personal picnic more often.

 

Fin


End file.
